


"'Batting' O'Neill - the Little Vamp's POV (sequel to "Unwrapping the Mummy"

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a downsized 8 year old Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: I was asked for more and so this is my sequel.Takes place during season 7No WarningsDisclaimer: As before I don't own anything to do with the franchise. More's the pity.++++





	"'Batting' O'Neill - the Little Vamp's POV (sequel to "Unwrapping the Mummy"

Earlier in the evening while Trick or Treating, a little boy dressed up in a cute vampire costume looked down at his feet. The adult laying there was holding a hand over his left eye. The child, whose name was Bryce, looked at his bat flashlight and back again at the older man. Staring up into the concerned face of his mother Brice scowled and said, "Served him right! I think he was going to steal my candy."

The mother, her name was Naomi, was at a loss for words at that. She had bent down to help the man to his feet. Dusting him off she warily stepped back, hoping that he wasn't going to sue them or something to that affect. "How do you feel? Dizzy at all? Can you stand upright without losing your balance?"

"_Oy!_" Uncovering his injured eye, Jack's blurred vision only caught the paleness of the woman's face. "Don't tell me you're a nurse?" He was joking when saying that.

Smiling, Naomi shrugged. "You've caught me out. I work at the mountain."

"You do?" That got Jack, because he thought he'd met all the nurses that worked with Doc Janet. She must be new. "I do to but haven't seen you around before."

"I just started about a week ago." Bryce kept tugging at her hand wanting to keep going. Placing a hand on top of her son's head kept the boy in place for the moment. "I'm so sorry for what happened."

"Not your fault." Grimacing as his pained eye was making Jack quite aware of his injury, he remembered that there was a mummy with him. Looking around for Danny, he saw his kid standing there with wide eyes. "Go on, munchkin. I can watch you from here. I'm okay." Hearing the little boy release a huff of breath Jack pointed to the house where they were headed, gently giving Daniel a push forward.

"It wasn't my fault either!" snapped Bryce. "Mom can I go to that house now?"

"Go on and follow the mummy." Running fingers through her hair, Naomi watched her son start to head up the path then stop and look back at her. "I thought he was a ghost. No wonder his costume is falling apart." Not meeting the man's eyes, that her son had accidently clocked in the eye, Naomi stared anywhere but at the gentleman.

"You've got a feisty one on your hands, don't ya." Watching Daniel and this woman's son walk side-by-side, Jack then glanced at her.

"Oh you don't know the half of it," Naomi quipped. "I've tried curbing his attitude but it seems Bryce can out attitude me most of the time. Holding out her hand, she introduced herself. "I'm Naomi Brenner."

"Jack O'Neill." Reciprocating the handshake, he added, "Pleased ta meet ya."

"Did... did you say - Jack O'Neill?"

"Yup! And that's with two _L's_." Suddenly her face matched the color of Daniel's mummy outfit. "Did I say something wrong?"

"My son nearly blinded General Hammond's second-in-command." Swallowing down her dismay, Naomi wished she had a broom to take off on like those witches from Hocus-Pocus.

"I see you've heard of me." Trying for nonchalance, Jack grinned. "I promise that whatever you've heard has been greatly exaggerated. Just ask my kid." Frowning, after he said that, Jack corrected himself. "Uh, forget about asking Danny. I never know what's gonna come out of that boy's mouth."

"Sounds like your son and mine are two of a kind." Grinning, Naomi was surprised at his response.

"Well I'm really Daniel's guardian for now but sometimes it feels as if I've been putting in dad duty lately." Watching both boys heading back in their direction, Jack was ready to hit the next house.

"That's something I wished Bryce's father would do but we're divorced and he hasn't found the time to visit his son very often."

"Ah! I can see why he's got an attitude problem." Wincing at his words, Jack added, "Not that my being around Daniel all the time has curbed his mouthiness at times."

"Hey mom!" Trotting up to his mother, Bryce grabbed her hand. "I'm ready for the next house."

"You're being rude," she nearly snapped. "I'm still talking."

"To _him_!" Bryce snorted. "Why bother?" A tug on his cape had him turning around to face the boy dressed as a tattered looking mummy. Someone really should have fixed that costume for him before he went out.

"That's Colonel Jack O'Neill to you, _bats_!." Daniel wasn't having some strange kid talk about Jack in that way.

Eyes widening slightly, fangs biting his lip, Bryce looked from the colonel to his mom and back again. "Does that mean he works where you work, mom?"

"He's second-in-command at Cheyenne Mountain, yes." Observing her son appearing to mull over her words, Naomi couldn't say she was all that surprised at Bryce's retort.

Looking way up at the older man standing beside them, Bryce tilted his head to one side. "Are you just babysitting because my mom's divorced?"

"I'm no one's _baby_," hissed Daniel. He wanted badly to knock this bat kid on his ass.

"I didn't mean anything by it to you." Feeling funny for making the other boy upset, Bryce held his hand out careful not to stab the mummy with his pointed fingernails. "Name's Bryce."

"Daniel." Reaching out to shake Bryce's hand, he grimaced as the other boy ended up taking hold of some loose wrappings of his costume. Rolling his eyes, Daniel glanced up at Jack. "I'm sooooo not going as a mummy next year."

"Come on let's hit the next few houses together." With Daniel following, Bryce led the way to one of the other neighbor's homes.

Shrugging, with a grin plastered on his face, Jack snorted. "Kids!"

"I agree, Colonel."

"Jack."

"Naomi."

The End


End file.
